ATF: Miami
This series was created by PeTe_2014. ATF: Miami is an American television series featuring police procedural genres, which premiered on CBS on September 21, 2011 and stars Mark Wahlberg, Hunter Parrish, James Woods, Poppy Montgomery and Ice Cube. The series follows the exploits of the Miami-based Office of Important Works (OIW)-an undercover division of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, stationed in Miami, Florida. ATF: Miami is the first spin-off of the successful series ATF. On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for an eighth season. Premise ATF: Miami follows a fictional team of Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives Important Works (OIW) operatives based in a Florida field office in Miami. Cast and characters * D. Hiro (Mark Wahlberg) (birthname Dragski Nikola Alexandria) is the Lead Senior Special Agent and undercover operative attached to the ATF Office of Important Works. He speaks several languages fluently, including Russian. * Mark Hiro (Hunter Parrish) is a mathematical genius who, in addition to teaching at Patricia and Phillip Frost Museum of Science, consults for the ATF, FBI and NSA. * Tony Hiro (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Woods) is a science teacher at Miami Dade Collage, and the uncle of both D. and Mark Hiro. * George "Header" Dunker (Anthony LaPaglia) is a Supervisory Special Agent and the team's Operational Manager. As a veteran undercover operative, Header has achieved an unbelievable amount during his life, with distinguished work as an overseas intelligence operative during the Cold War. * Vanessa van Horne (Poppy Montgomery) is a Special Agent for ATF, and eventually Blaze's partner. Formerly a Missing Person Analyst for the FBI, she had an older sister who died when she was 17. (season 4-present, main; 1-3, recurring) * Sid Raymond (Ice Cube) is the team's Senior Field Agent and D's partner. Sid has the most stable home life of the team as he is married with children. He met his wife on the job and still lives for the thrill of undercover work. He is a former Navy SEAL, an expert on Middle Eastern culture, and speaks fluent Arabic, and as such he not only provides invaluable insight on cases involving the USMC and USN, but also on cases involving ethnicity. * Paige Anders (Charity Shea) is is the daughter of a Ranger and the first female Special Agent attached to OIW. * Ken Mork (James Marsden) is a veteran Miami-Dade Police Department Detective who worked undercover and was exiled socially within the MDPD. He works with the OIW on several occasions, and joins as a liasion detective following the death of Sean Rowe. Mork is also an experienced attorney at law, having worked as a Public Defender in the Miami Criminal Courts prior to joining the MDPD. (seasons 2-present, main; 1, recurring) * Sean Rowe (Zac Efron) is a probationary agent who was assigned to OIW straight out of training. He is partnered with Paige and seen as a sort of younger brother to the other team members; ATF Miami is left devastated when, following a short period as a missing person, Sean is assassinated during his own rescue mission. (season 1) * Ben Keating (Dylan Bruno) is an Operational Psychologist originally attached to OSP in order to monitor the team's emotional well-being. Valued as both an agent and a doctor, Ben is later drafted to a deep cover operation and subsequently becomes a well-established field agent. Despite his career change, Ben still returns to Miami when needed. (season 1, main; 2-present, recurring) * Rodney Wood (Aldis Hodge) is the team's Technical Operator and formerly an analyst for the FBI. He is firearms trained, but rarely goes out into the field. Wood is incredibly comfortable in the OIW much to the chagrin of his teammates who often become annoyed by his quirks such as leaving his tech by their cars. He is partnered and close friends with Blaze. * Blaze Talcott (Becca Tobin) is an Intelligence Analyst with dreams of becoming a Special Agent. She is just as comfortable outside the office as in it, and it appears that Header is grooming her as a replacement. Blaze is a highly capable field operative and extremely skilled firearms expert. She has the highest IQ of anybody at ATF (save for Rodney). She is partnered and close friends with Rodney. At the end of season 5, she finally is given Probationary Agent status. (season 2-present) * Esther Grey (Mira Sorvino) is the Assistant Director of ATF. She is the team's link to Washington, and whilst she is often seen at loggerheads with her underlings, she no doubt has a great desire to keep them safe. Unlike other administrators, she is not afraid to accompany the team into the field. Grey spent many years overseas as a field agent on many hazardous assignments before becoming a boss. She is a long time friend and sometimes adversary of Header. (seasons 5-7, main; 3-4, recurring) * Corbin Rhodes (Mark Deklin) is the new Executive Assistant Director of ATF. Formerly a U.S. Marshal, he serves as Grey's replacement as the new head of the Miami-Dade office. (season 8-present) Recurring cast and characters * Neo Cortez (William Petersen), Director of ATF (seasons 1-3, 5): He initially spent a great amount of time "getting the new MIA office up and running", but still returns to ensure the well-being of his agents. * Lily Cryder (Diane Farr) is an ATF Operations Manager and SSA. Watched over by Header as a child, Lily later becomes an ATF agent and briefly fills in for Header for a short time as Special Agent in Charge of OIW. Initially adversarial, the team later warmed to Cryder. She was reassigned following Header's return but was later kidnapped and murdered by the Viper. Her death has a lasting effect on Header. (seasons 2-3) * Finn Novak (Peter Mooney) is an agent and expert undercover operative. Novak later reported directly to Esther Grey. The team were fond of him, so it came as a shock when he was gunned down during a raid gone awry in a revenge attack by the Viper. (seasons 1 & 3) * Ebony Travis (Nafessa Williams) a Special Agent, and the exclusive assistant to Rhodes. (season 8) Production In October 2009, CBS announced that ATF would be getting it's own spin-off after the successful premiere of NCIS: Los Angeles, a spin-off of NCIS. Citing a decrease in ratings, CBS reduced Numb3rs ' episode order, the number of episodes airing per season, from 22 to 16 on November 4, 2009. Although the series had high ratings for the night, the 18-49 demographic was not as strong. CBS also wanted to air a series during the middle of the season. When CBS executives made the announcement about the order cut, CBS executives cautioned that it was too early to know whether Numb3rs would be cancelled. When asked about the fate of Numb3rs, CBS executive Nina Tassler stated that executives cut the order for Numb3rs to air Miami Medical, which was scheduled to air midseason. Television critics expected Numb3rs to end at the end of the 2009-2010 television season. Citing a decline in ratings and a need to debut new series, CBS announced on May 19, 2010, that ''Numb3rs was cancelled, making "Cause and Effect" the series finale. In March 2011, CBS announced that ''Numb3rs series creators Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton would team up with Robin Green to write the backdoor pilot of the series. In Green's version, D. Hiro was a 21 year old agent and Kendall Schimidt was consistered to play the character, but Schimidt was busy with Big Time Rush. Falacci and Heuton rewrote Hiro's character as 48 years old. Christian Bale and Jeremy Renner were later consisted for the role, but it eventually went on to Mark Wahlberg. For the casting of D. Hiro's brother Mark, Brecklin Meyer was consistered for the role. Episodes Crossovers Reception Ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of ATF: Miami on CBS. : Note: Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. Awards and nominations Home video releases The first six seasons have been released on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4, and Season 1 was released on Blu-ray Disc in Region A. The first season DVD release includes the two-part pilot episode that aired as part of the sixth season of ATF, which were also included on the Season 6 DVD of ATF. All releases are distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment. International broadcast In India the series airs on AXN (India). In the UK the series airs on Sky 1 and on Channel Five.[http://www.sky.com/tv/show/ncis-los-angeles NCIS: Los Angeles], Sky.com; accessed 19 March 2016. In the Netherlands the series airs on SBS 6. ATF: Miami on Network Ten and TVH!TS (formerly TV1) in Australia. In Portugual the series airs on SIC. Trivia References Category:ATF: Miami Category:2010s American television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:ATF (franchise) Category:Television spin-offs